A Vongola Style Christmas
by xxcrazypuppyxx
Summary: It's Christmas! The Vongola family is having a party with the guardians! With the Vongola Version Truth or Dare, you never know what will happen!


**A Vongola Style Christmas**

**A/N: It'll be Christmas by the time this story is up. I wish everyone a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS and all the best for the NEW YEAR! I dedicate this story to two friends that have always been there for me even when I'm annoying. To my own storm and rain guardian, Michael and Ben. Merry Christmas to you two! I'll see you guys next year! Just to add, I have read everything but I felt that I had to make Reborn an adult in the story but keep everyone else the same age. Enjoy!**

"Jyudaime! Merry Christmas!" Gokudera burst into Tsuna's house with a huge grin on his face, one that could almost match Yamamoto's 1000 watt grin. He was dressed in his usual attire and was holding a bag of presents.

Yamamoto appeared behind him, dressed in a huge fur coat and tracksuits, also holding a bag of presents. His other hand, more like arm, was resting on Gokudera's shoulder. Smiling his 1000 watt grin, he greeted Tsuna. "Merry Christmas Tsuna!" 

"Get your arm off me you yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera faced Yamamoto, his arm falling off Gokudera's shoulder in the process. Yamamoto backed away from Gokudera, hands up in surrender, and with a 'ma…ma…calm down 'dera…' dashed inside Tsuna's house with Gokudera chasing after him.

Tsuna sighed before closing the door and walking after them. As the three took their seats with the other guardians and two exceptions, Reborn got up and grabbed a glass bottle. "Truth or dare anyone?" He had turned back into his adult form after the Arcobeleno battle. Being in the Vongola obviously meant that it was pretty much a deadly truth, or an extreme dare. As soon as the game started, Reborn left the room.

The bottle landed on Dino. "Dare," he puffed out his chest and gave a proud grin. Everyone, excluding Dino and Hibari huddled together and thought of a dare, taking occasional glances at the two. Finally, after 5 minutes, the group settled on a dare.

Mukuro, having the honour, told Dino the dare. "Kufufufu…We dare you…second thoughts, come here for a second…" Dino, with a confused look went over to Mukuro, who leaned towards his ear and whispered his dare to him. Dino, hearing the dare, blushed before heading over to Hibari.

"Kyoya, you'll never beat me in a fight, you know that right?" Dino stuck his tongue out at Hibari.

:Kamikuro-what the-" Dino gave Hibari a quick peck on the lips and ran off. A dark aura surrounded Hibari. He got up and slowly walked in the direction of where Dino ran off. "Kamikurosu…"

In the end, Dino came back with a black eye and a big bruise on his arm joining his scratches from convincing Hibari to come. Pretending nothing happened, they spun the bottle again. It landed on…Tsuna. "EHHHH! Me? Uh…truth…"he stammered. 'Too easy…' everyone thought.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei started. "TELL US WHO YOU LIKE TO THE EXTREME!" They knew that Tsuna had stopped liking Kyoko and Haru a few years back, but they never found out who his current crush was. Tsuna flushed and looked down. He mumbled. Everyone leaned towards him. "Who?"

"I said…" Tsuna mumbled again.

"Herbivore. Stop mumbling and tell everyone already." Seems like Hibari was curious as well.

"C'mon Tsuna!" Yamamoto encouraged.

"Re-re-REBORN! HELP ME!" Tsuna got up and ran, only to have a tonfa meet with his neck. "HIE!" Tsuna backed up and ran around Hibari…straight into Reborn.

"Well? What's happening here?" Reborn enquired, his deep voice echoing through Tsuna's living room.

"Tsuna won't tell us who he likes," Lambo whined. Reborn raised an eyebrow at them then looked down at Tsuna, who hid his face in Reborn's shirt. Reborn smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

"Hasn't he told you guys yet? We've been dating for the past two years," Reborn smirked. Everyone fell flat on their face. 'Since when was Tsuna so good at keeping secrets?'

"Well then, who's next?" Reborn asked. He looked at Dino who had just spun the bottle. "Oh? Seems like it's Gokudera's turn. This is gonna be interesting," Reborn joined the circle, sitting next to Tsuna.

"DARE!" Gokudera shouted. 'Hmm? Another easy one…' Everyone thought. Yamamoto gulped. 'Uh oh…'

"Say 'I love you' to Yamamoto, or sit on him for the rest of the day," Reborn's eyes showed an evil glint. Within a second, Gokudera was sitting on Yamamoto's lap. Everyone knew that he would never say 'I love you' to Yamamoto in front of everyone. Despite the two dating for a year, Gokudera has only said it once to Yamamoto. On his birthday.

After everyone had a turn, it was time to give presents to everyone. Everyone got eight presents each. But for some reason, no one wanted to open their presents until they got home. Everyone left Tsuna's house after they had lunch, each having to celebrate the rest of their Christmas with their families. Gokudera ended up heading over to Yamamoto's to stay over for Christmas since Bianchi was out of town. Greeting Yamamoto's dad, they went up to Yamamoto's room and started opening their presents.

Gokudera opened Yamamoto's last. Likewise, Yamamoto opened Gokudera's last. Slowly unwrapping Yamamoto's present for him, Gokudera pulled out his present. A chain decorated with red and blue jewels. "I thought you might like it since you always hang chains on your jeans…"Yamamoto trailed off.

Gokudera didn't reply. Instead, he hung it on his jeans. Typical. It was for him to hang on his jeans after all. Yamamoto opened his present from Gokudera. It was a necklace with the same red and blue jewels as Gokudera's chain. "Seems like we both think alike aye?" Gokudera smirked.

"Of course! You are my boyfriend after all," Yamamoto smiled. As for their presents from Yamamoto's dad…it was a couple ring, again both encrusted with the same jewels as their presents for each other.

They looked at the rings and laughed. They put the rings on. "Well, I guess my dad thinks the same too then," Yamamoto told Gokudera.

"Seems like it," Gokudera smiled at Yamamoto. He leaned onto Yamamoto's chest. "Merry Christmas Takeshi," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story guys! Tell me what you thought of it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
